Love and Its Wonder
by cm forever
Summary: Love amongst friends, love amongst lovers and all that's in between.


Hey I'm back. I was inspired to start this story by watching My Best Friend's Wedding and Love Actually. Everything will be explained as the fic progresses.

Enjoy!

" Hey man. What's up?" Joey stopped pacing and turned to see Chandler. He had asked Chandler to meet him in front of the store on his lunch break.

" Hey."

" Why are you so nervous and What did you have to tell me that couldn't wait until I got home."

" Alright. We have been friends for a long time and I trust you the most out of everyone. So I'm coming to you first to get your opinion."

" Okay, what is it?"

" I want to ask Monica to marry me." Shock was written all over Chandler's face. Did he hear right? Monica and Joey…marrying? He didn't think they would last this long, let alone talking about marriage.

" Wow, Joe… uh- that's great! I'm just a little surprised."

" I know that you haven't always liked the idea of Monica and I-"

" I never said that-"

" You didn't have to. I can tell." Joey was right. Chandler didn't like them together, but if he only knew the reason why.

" I don't know what to say… Do you want my blessing or something?"

" I'm just worried about her saying no. I know I love her and she loves me," Chandler cringed. " But part of me is still nervous. I am afraid that I'm rushing this."

" Well, I for one am surprised to see Joey Tribbiani ever thinking about marriage. So if you are, Monica is one hell a of a woman and…I think you should go for it. What's the worst that could happen?"

" She will throw the ring back in my face, break up with me and I can lose all sense of pride."

" You'll still have your health." Chandler shrugged. "Seriously though, go for it. You will kick yourself everyday if you don't."

" Thanks Chandler, I really needed that."

" No problem. Do you have a ring?"

" That was another thing I had to ask you, can you help me find one?" Chandler sighed, this wasn't going to end.

" Sure. Let's go now though because I have to get back to work."

" Since when do you care so much about work?"

" Well, I figured it's time that I actually put some effort into what I do or else I'll be the first one they fire." The truth was Chandler really just wanted to get this ring picking over with. They entered the store and as Joey talked to a sales associate, Chandler browsed at the rest of the jewelry. He wished that he could be in Joey's shoes, finding the perfect ring for the perfect woman. Why was Joey the lucky one? Why did he get a chance with Monica and Chandler didn't? In all fairness, He never told her about his feelings but how could he when she was with Joey; his best friend. Everyone was shocked when they brought their relationship out in the open. Ross even chased Joey around central park, threatening to kick his ass if he hurt his sister. It was surprising to see Ross out run Joey.

" I found one Chandler." Chandler looked at the ring Joey held up and nodded his head.

" It's nice Joey."

" You're lying I know you are."

" Well It's _okay_,"

" I can't do this Chandler! I'm no good at this kind of stuff. I'm going to end up getting her a sucky ring and she's going to laugh in my face." Joey complained like a little kid.

" Okay, okay stop…that and I'll help you." Why was he doing this? He was helping his best friend give the most intimate of gifts to the woman that _he _loves. " Alright start with these. Do you think she would like these?"

" I don't know, I can't do this. If you were going to get her one what would you get." Chandler sighed and tried to concentrate. He then walked to the display.

" Not this one…no…no…no. Wait this is it. This is for Monica." Joey ran to his side.

" Wow that is pretty."

" Pretty? It's beautiful. Just like her." He picked up the ring and held it in his hand. " This sapphire in the middle reminds me of the hue of her eyes. They turn the brightest shade of blue when she smiles but darken when she cries-"

" Great thanks man." Joey grabbed the ring and headed for the cashier.

" Yeah, no problem." Chandler muttered.

It was short but I just wanted to get a start on the fic and see what you guys think. If you have any ideas, let me know!


End file.
